Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure of invention relate to a display device improved in luminance deviation caused when a radius of curvature of a curvature-variable display panel is changed and to a method of driving the display device.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD panel produces an electric field by applying voltage to the two electrodes, and liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged by adjusting strength of the electric field, thereby adjusting an amount of transmitted light.
Further, a display panel using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) is different from the LCD panel, in that the OLED display device includes a light emitting diode and can be manufactured to have a thin-film laminated structure, thereby achieving excellent flexibility. Accordingly, the OLED has drawn attention as a flexible panel display.
Generally, a display panel using the LCD panel or the OLED may have smears of brighter or darker luminance than surrounding areas produced in abnormal processes in a manufacturing process, which results in display quality deterioration.
In a curvature-variable display panel capable of adjusting a radius of curvature, as the radius of curvature of the curvature-variable display panel decreases, a center portion exhibits a higher relative luminance percentage and side surface portions exhibits a lower relative luminance percentage.
Accordingly, the curvature-variable display panel exhibits different luminance values in different areas depending on the radius of curvature, and thus a conventional smear-compensation method employed for a flat display panel has limits to compensate for smears appearing in the curvature-variable display panel.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.